


I'm a first-class letdown

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [64]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, Fuck Or Die, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Rimming, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Slade's vendetta is personal; he's going to make sure it's as personal for Dick as possible.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Exchange Fics [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	I'm a first-class letdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



> Hi kmfillz! Thank you so much for your great requests. I hope you don't mind me stealing the summary straight from your request. It was just so succinct.

Jason is not gonna lie, he felt a surge of relief when Deathstroke uncuffed him and dragged him back inside. It had been rather windy out there on the platform, so high up.

"Let go of me, asshole," Jason curses. "I can walk on my own, okay?"

Slade ignores his protests and makes him stumble to the floor, as if to prove that he couldn't walk on his own. "I have a surprise for you."

His relief turns out to be short-lived. Grayson is here, blindfolded and kneeling on the floor with this hands behind his head. It's probably inappropriate of him to be appreciating his physique at a time like this, but Jason can't help it. Dick is the picture of the modern Adonis.

"Whoa, you okay there, bro?" Jason asks, trying not to sound alarmed. "It's a bit chilly out to be meditating in the nude."

Dick tenses for a moment before forcing himself to relax again, as if Jason had spooked him out of his thoughts. 

"It's all about perception," he says with a forced smile. "With the right technique, you don't feel the cold."

"Huh." Okay, Grayson can still take a joke. Maybe the situation is not as bas as it looks. "Gonna teach me that once we get out of this dump? I'm kind of tired of hanging around here and not learning anything new."

"Sure." There's something off about his voice that Jason can't place yet. Maybe if they continued to banter, he might be able to, but...

"You're not going anywhere unless I allow it," Deathstroke reminds them. 

Jason sees the boot coming before he feels it but he has no chance of stopping it. His hands are still bound behind his back. The impact knocks the breath from his lungs. He coughs.

"Slade," Dick calls to get Deathstroke's attention. "I'm here. I surrendered. You can let him go now."

"I'm not done with him yet," Slade says and pain explodes across Jason's scalp as Slade drags him close to Grayson by his hair.

"I fucking said let go of me, asshole." Jason struggles to no avail. All it does is aggravate his scalp further.

"That's not what we agreed on," Dick protests. He's breathing heavily now, like he's run for a mile or like – and Jason doesn't even want to consider it, because this is Dick Grayson, the original Robin – he's afraid.

"The terms of our agreement have changed."

Slade slams his boot between Dick's shoulder blades, forcing his face to the floor. The posture exposes Dick's backside to the air. Jason feels his cheeks tinge red. But only for a moment. The next, Slade makes sure Jason is up close and personal with Dick's ass. All color drains from Jason.

Dick's hole is rubbed raw and glistening, and a white-ish fluid is trailing down his perineum to his balls. Jason gasps in air in short bursts. He now sees the discoloration on Dick's hips for what they are: hand and fingerprints.

"Clean him up," Slade commands and twists his fingers tighter into Jason's hair.

"Screw you," Jason grits out through clenched teeth.

"It's okay, Jason," Dick says, although the words are difficult to make out. "Just do what he says."

"For once you should listen to Grayson and make it easy for yourself, kid. Because if you're not going to use your tongue, I might as well cut it out of your mouth."

Jason is trembling with impotent rage. It doesn't help him think of a way to get out of this situation, but at least it stops him from succumbing to fear and letting Slade win.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jason does as he was told. He licks the trail of come away, cheeks burning with indignation, and runs the flat of his tongue over Dick's abused hole.

"Do it properly," Slade says and slaps Jason across the face. "There's more where that came from. Suck it out."

"Why not give me a straw to make it easier?" Jason gripes and is promptly rewarded with being shoved against Dick's ass. Slade rubs his face against it.

Beneath them, Dick is squirming and if Jason is not completely mistaken he might even have heard a bitten-back moan or two. It makes Jason so angry. But the worst of it is not the anger or the indignation, it's that he can feel his own cock stir. If it weren't for Slade forcing him to do this, Jason might even have wanted to do this on his own accord, one day, if Dick would have let him.

As it is, he feels dirty for having to do this to Dick. He doesn't want to, but he strains to hear the noises Dick makes, and if he occasionally sucks hard enough that Dick could no longer suppress his moans, it's a total accident.

"Guess you're ready for more now, Grayson," Slade says and pulls Jason off. "Go on, take off his pants."

Even after Slade has lifted his boot from his back, Dick stays in the same prostrating position and catches his breath. That is until Slade kicks his shoulder to make him fall onto his side.

"You can take the blindfold off now, if you want. Might make it easier to do what I tell you to do."

Dick shakes his head as he lifts himself onto his hands and knees. He crawls toward Jason, his cock bobbing heavily between his thighs and weirdly, that makes Jason feel the tiniest bit less terrible about his own erection in the making.

When Dick's hands latch onto Jason's pants, Jason wants to scramble away, but all it does is help Dick pull down his pants. Fuck. At least Dick can't see Jason's erection although the chances are slim that he might not have noticed earlier.

"You know what to do," Slade says and Dick simply nods. 

The next instant, Dick is sliding into Jason's lap, skin against naked skin, and Jason once again tries to shimmy away, but he is pinned beneath Dick's weight and Slade's knee in his back.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Dick says as he grips Jason's cock and rubs it against his hole.

Jason's eyes are bugging out of his head; he's unable to wrench his gaze away. The head of Jason's cock is is pressing against Dick's hot body one moment, and the next it is sliding inside, agonizingly slow.

Jason throws his head back and cries out. Dick is so tight and the friction is almost knifelike. But Dick does not seem to notice or care. He continues to force Jason's cock into his body even though his body might not really be into the penetration.

To Jason's dismay, _he_ is beginning to get into it. He feels hot, almost feverish, and it's difficult to think when his cock is clutched so tighly. It feels good. Jason wants more of that. He bucks up. Dick sucks in a sharp breath.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Jason mumbles even though he's not sure anymore if that's the truth. Yeah, he's kinda sorry if that hurt Dick, but at the same it felt really good to be getting so deep.

"No, keep going," Dick tells him, voice raw and close to breaking. He eases himself down onto Jason's erection, and rocks back up. Jason meets Dick halfway the next time, thrusting up into him. Dick cries out and Jason can't help but moan either. He wishes his wrists weren't bound because he wants to hold Dick's hips still as he fucks into him over and over.

Jason's thrusts are getting ever more erratic as he's trying to chase the sweet, tight heat of Dick's body. It's like Dick is teasing him, all but pulling away when Jason bucks up, then lowering himself again until Jason is buried to the hilt inside him. That is, until Dick clutches Jason's shoulders and grinds their hips together.

Jason is seeing stars. Nothing makes it through to him anymore apart from the moans that Dick is trying to suppress. His entire focus has melted to the space between his thighs, where Dick's hole is gripping Jason's cock so deliciously.

The orgasm that had been slowly lapping at his skin like shallow waves punches through him at last, and Jason comes with a surprised yell, burying himself into Dick as far as he would go. He's hot and trembling beneath his suit, and Dick's hands on his padded shoulders have a curiously grounding effect on him.

He slumps forward, sweating forehead skidding over Dick's perspiring skin. The reality of the situation is catching up with him and he wants to curl against, crush him to his chest, and tell him how fucking sorry he is – for everything.

It's all his fault. If he hadn't gone after Doctor Light, none of this would have happened. Dick would not have come here, and then Slade would not have raped him. Would not have forced _Jason_ to rape him. Jason is under no illusion that Dick might have wanted this under different circumstances.

Jason feels cold, and he feels disgusted with himself, but he is given no opportuntiy to dwell on it. Slade shoves him to the ground, face-first, like Dick had been earlier. The worst thing about it is not the humiliating position but that his cock mourns the warmth of Dick's body.

"You're still hard, Grayson," Slade remarks and Dick gives a pained grunt, as if there had been a meeting of Slade's boot and Dick's erection, which didn't seem far-fetched given the penchant for kicking and stomping on people that Slade has been displaying thus far. "How about you give this runt a little taste of what he deserves?"

Jason flushes, mouth dry and skin crawling as if alive with beetles. And Dick hasn't even touched him yet.

"Enough, Slade. It's me you want, not him," Dick says, a little out of breath, before he hisses and grunts again.

"I decide when it's enough," Slade says, voice dangerously low.

"Let him go. You can do to me whatever you want just as long as he goes free."

Slade scoffs. "You're in no position to negotiate. Stop trying to play the martyr, Grayson. It's not the role for you. You want to hurt this kid just as much as I want to hurt you. Don't try to deny it. You want to hurt this kid for taking your place. For making you come here, to me. Again."

"Don't touch me," Dick hisses.

"You're also in no position to make demands," Slade says almost dismissively. "Now, either you hurt the kid, or I will."

A cold shiver runs down Jason's spine as he hears the rasp of Slade's sword being unsheathed. He's become intimately acquainted with the sound during his days in captivity, since Slade insisted on sharpening it in front of him. As if that would intimidate Jason. (It did a little.)

Jason flinches when warm hands grasp his hips. Oh. When Slade mentioned hurt, Jason didn't think he would mean... _that._

Dick's breath is shallow, like Jason's, as if he were still trying to decide when would be the best moment to take Slade by surprise to try and overwhelm him. Or else as if he didn't trust Slade not to ram his sword through Jason's chest after all.

Jason is trembling. He tells himself to relax; it's easier when you're relaxed

"It's okay, Jason," Dick soothes in a calm, but not entirely reassuring voice. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't fucking worry about me, man." After all of his many fuck-ups, the least Jason can do is not make this harder on Dick than it already is. "I can handle it."

"Okay," Dick whispers, but what he means it's that it's really not. He's massaging Jason's buttocks now, as if that would get Jason to calm down and relax. Nice try, but Jason is livid. He's going to make Slade regret this. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day. For that, they needed to survive and get out of here first.

Jason sucks in a breath when he feels the tip of Dick's cock rub against him. Okay, fuck, he can do this. He's not going to show weakness in front of either Dick or Slade.

"I'm so sorry, Jason," Dick says and pushes inside.

Jason grits his teeth. "Are you fucking kidding?" he says, trying to sound as light and enthusiastic as possible, but it's impossible whenyou feel like you're constipated and your face is smushed against the floor. "I've been _dreaming_ about this."

Dick falters for a moment and Jason wonders if he should not have been that frank, even if his statement was meant to provoke Slade.

"He thinks you're hurting me by doing this," Jason says, loud enough for Slade to hear, "but you're actually making my wet dreams come true. I mean, fuck. Dick Grayson himself is making love to me." Jason purposely chooses the most incongruous word for this situation, and ignores the razor-sharp twinge in his chest. "That's not something that would've happened without your help. So thanks for that, Slade."

"Jason," Dick breathes, forcing himself deeper into him, thrust by shallow thrust. Despite his earlier promise, this shit hurts, but Jason deserves no less.

It's true, he's secretly fantasized about having sex with Dick (and who wouldn't, to be honest?) but this is decidedly _not_ how he imagined it to go. Still, for Dick's sake, he wishes it weren't happening at all. He doesn't deserve this. All he did was come to Jason's rescue.

Slade should have just killed Jason and been done with it. At least then Dick wouldn't be here, being subjected to his. Jason is convinced it's worse for Dick than it is for him, and the fact that a small, fucked-up part of him is enjoying this because it's Dick who is fucking him, proves that Jason doesn't deserve to be rescued. He doesn't deserve to be treated with any kind of care either. 

It's his fault they're both here. That's nothing he can forget so easily.

"Hey," he whispers, trying to ignore the painful jolts Dick is sending through his body. "Thanks for coming to get me, and I'm sorry you had to."

"I'll get us out of here," Dick whispers back, squeezing Jason's shoulder. "I promise."

"I know. I'm counting on it."

The thought of after is twisting Jason's stomach. Getting out of here and away from Slade is only half the deal. How do they come back from all this damage they have done to each other? Jason wonders if there's any coming back from this at all.

Irreparably damaged, but not broken. At least not yet. Who knows what else Slade has planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Polaroid" by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
